


明主短篇小合集

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 补档我流游戏波特警告
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 3





	1. 七天

**Author's Note:**

> 号删了是去年和前年的补档

角色死亡（？）就是游戏里akc结局后的妄想

记性不好，有些地方可能有bug

－第一天－

明智第八次冲着来栖晓招手，对方还是若无其事地向前走，偃旗息鼓的夕阳将晓的影子拉成难看的一条黑影。

这下明智终于相信了，自己大概是处于灵魂体的状态。

地缚灵？

明智无所谓地耸耸肩，尽管没有一个人能看到往日的侦探王子飘在空中，一脸无奈。

不过很快，无奈逐渐从他的心里淡化，取而代之的是释然，甚至有那么一秒觉得这样也不错。

明智的思绪随着一声枪响断了线，再次睁开眼便成了这幅样子。他开始还以为自己是莫名其妙地出来了，整理了行装，假装什么事都没有发生过般，再次成为外界中风度翩翩的高中生。直到他看见地下的积水并没有自己的影子，他诧异地环顾四周，以为自己还在另一个世界或者他不知道的地方，接着来栖晓从他的身旁经过。

来栖晓一手插着兜，正低着头摆弄着手机，背包里探出一只可爱的猫头。猫咪眨巴着蓝色的眼睛，在狭窄的背包中换了一个舒适的姿势。

明智吾郎没多做思考，当起了来栖晓的小尾巴。反正也没事干，其实他更不知道现在这样能干什么，要干什么，说直白点，他觉得他现在就像刚破壳的鸡仔。

破壳？可不是嘛。

自嘲般的比喻意外地合他心意。

他坐了一次逃票的地铁，这让他感觉有点新鲜，就跟冲破了某种常理束缚一样。随后又检讨起自己，是被束缚了多久，就这么点小事还会窃喜？

他们随着地铁穿梭在阴冷的地下。

晓先去地铁口买了一张彩票，那一脸“万一中了就发了”的表情让明智心情复杂。原来怪盗团团长也是很接地气的。

夜幕降临，华灯初上。他们穿过繁华的街道，路过喧嚣的人群，一路无言。

来栖晓最终在街道的一个拐角停下，歇业好几天的占卜师笑着招呼晓坐下。

明智对这方面没有兴趣，只会在电视采访或者同学面前装装感兴趣却拒绝相信的样子。他停了一会，决定去四处走走，他也对晓想要占卜的……没兴趣。

惊奇的表情浮现在占卜师的脸上，晓也跟着激动些许，占卜师又遗憾地摇摇头，把晓的积极情绪浇灭。

“很奇怪的结果，我从来没有遇见过。不过凡事都要往好处想。”可爱的占卜师安慰道。

晓买了罐汽水，边喝边走，回去路过棒球场，潇洒地把空罐扔到垃圾桶，迈开步子走进去。

明智撑着下巴想，这个家伙的球技真是烂透了。十球过来有八球是打空的，还有两个是差点把棒球棍打出去。

就连猫咪都看不下去了，与其浪费时间不如回去被顺毛，猫咪跳到卷毛头上，“喵喵”地抗议。

最后还是向猫咪屈服了，背好包，灰溜溜从棒球场撤退。

他的小阁楼上有个专门整理出来的空架子，逐渐摆满了各式各样的礼物。

明智都能根据礼物的特点猜出来是谁送的，这个是喜多川送的，那个是新岛送的……他最后得出结论，怪盗团真是个相亲相爱的大集体，团长深得团员喜爱。

破旧的小阁楼全都是垃圾。

明智坐在床上，床连凹都没有凹。他放松地躺在硬板床上，其实是飘在上面罢了。

可是他并不在意，甚至昏昏欲睡。

－第二天－

晓的枪法不会是在这里练的吧？

明智靠在娃娃机上，晓拿着游戏枪，站在游戏机前，屏幕上的积分不停地飙升，吸引了一堆人过来围观。

明智回忆起自己，练枪也不过是为了一些见不得光的勾当……不这一点面前的人也是一样的吧。

可是他枪上没有血，他的手是干净的。

明智摊开手心，他的手上有枪茧，为了不让行家看出来他一直都会戴着手套，任何隐患都要防范。

常年无心呵护的双手，手纹密密麻麻，仿佛饱经风霜的老人。也只有晓会夸他手骨节分明，干净好看。

知道真相了之后，明智很难相信当初晓的欣赏。不过现在，他就勉为其难抛去所有的诡计，稍稍相信一下吧。谁也没有规定“幽灵”不能犯傻。

打累了射击游戏，晓揣着游戏币雄赳赳气昂昂挑战娃娃机。

目标是可爱的冰霜杰克。

于是明智就看着晓的游戏币一点一点扔进无底洞，却颗粒无收。

晓抿着嘴，极其不甘心。赌上最后一个游戏币，如果还夹不上来……那就再去换一堆币！

明智叹气，飘过去，鬼使神差般跟晓一起按下按钮，一只冰霜杰克就在他们的眼里缓慢升空，缓慢平移，最终落入出口。

晓拿到这只小雪人，整个人都冒出花了。

……他真是不懂晓为什么这么喜欢雪人那一类的人格面具。

晓顺路去还了CD，因为超期又被罚了一点钱，晓捏着钱包，看他那样子，明智觉得就算晓下定决心按时还的话，也会超过期限的。

晓坐地铁喜欢掏出杂志或者书籍来看，明智看他一有座位就吭哧吭哧翻背包掏东西，上到八卦报纸下到深奥哲学，这个人的涉猎还真是广。

他又去棒球场，那个球技真的很秀，秀到老板不忍心看他在歧途上越走越远，过来耐心教晓怎么正确挥棒打球。晓本来就聪明，有人教了之后便得心应手，老板终于放心这个傻孩子来送钱了。

“这不是很厉害嘛！你要是多看看别人打球进步会更快的。”

晓摇摇头：“不用了，只是打发时间。本来是想跟朋友一起来打的，他也不会。”

“哪天带过来呀，反正我都把你教会了，再来一个也不是问题。”

晓沉默了一会，抬起头，慢慢地微笑着说：“等我哪天找到他了，一定来这里。”

星星点点，通往远方。

明智想，他如果有一张车票就好了，这样他就不会被找到。

可是他没有，检票员会把他赶下车。

他曾经答应过和晓一起去游戏厅，一起去天台棒球场。

－第三天－

明智是没想到地下通道还有卖章鱼烧的。

晓坐在长椅上，腮帮子鼓起来，又像是烫到了嘴，微微张开嘴巴呼出热气。

晓的嘴唇红润红润的，还有些肿，眼睛都被辣红了，泪花积在眼角，看起来非常可怜。

他大口喝了大半瓶冰水，还没缓过劲，靠在墙上瘫着。

“他居然能受得了。”

明智听到晓在小声嘀咕：“太厉害了，明智为了融入我们真是付出了很多呢。”

明智左听右听，就是没听出晓的一丝同情。

看在我是幽灵的份上，我就放你一马。

你给我记住了。

－第四天－

晓去了古书店，有些书仿佛见了光就要风化掉。

他蹲在一堆书籍面前左挑右选，转眼间就到了闭店的时候，明智也翻不了书，就趴着晓的身上跟着晓看。

全部都是侦探小说。

晓最后买了福尔摩斯探案集原文，厚重的书连书包都塞不下。

－第五天－

明智对秀尽的校园生活没兴趣，晓也对学校没什么兴趣。

刚巧出了一次测验成绩，晓是全级第一。

什么啊，真无聊。

明智还想看到晓为了学习成绩发愁的样子，这样不就符合了漫画里一帆风顺的人生赢家套路了吗。

晓放学后很少直接回家，都要去涩谷或者新宿一些地方消磨消磨时间。

他们今天去了一家看起来很危险的地方，军武店。

晓跟老板看起来是熟人，互相寒暄几句，老板从收银台底下掏出个纸袋子。

“非常感谢。”

“也不知道你要这个干什么……算了。这次就不收你的钱了。”

反正也是把假枪，不知道晓干嘛要把这个放进一个小纸箱里。

明智真是越来越不懂来栖晓。

说实在的，他们是不是谁都不懂谁。

－第六天－

晓也不像是散步迷路到这里。

高耸的威严建筑，上面标着最正义的标志。

冰冷的铁门是一道分界线，里外仿佛不是一个世界。

晓站在树荫下，双手插在兜里，黑框眼镜遮住了半张脸，点点阳光钻过树叶的缝隙照在他身上。

他干脆靠在树上。在酷暑外出本来就很折磨人，晓居然还能长期待在室外，明智不得不佩服起这个人的忍耐力。

他的异常引起了保安注意，最终保安过来轰走了他。这种地方可不能有任何奇怪的家伙过来。

他们背对着火辣的阳光，晓的衬衫早都被汗水浸湿。

非常莫名其妙的，明智觉得晓在愤怒。

可是他在愤怒什么呢？

明智呆在原地。

我都不愤怒，你为什么要这样呢？

愤怒的余韵，则是痛心入骨。

晓的面容变得很奇怪，在本人的意愿下，面部表情努力想维持风评浪静，可是大脑支配着身体，强烈的情感和想要维持的表象发生剧烈的冲突，他看起来有种诡异的扭曲。

明智想去揉揉这团黑色的软毛，蓬蓬的，卷卷的，手感一定很好吧。

如果我可以触碰你的话，你是不是不会这样了呢。

－第七天－

明智亲身体验过幽灵是不会睡觉的，但是他总会在夜晚闭目养神。

一睁眼，仿佛自己就变成了人类。

晓的东西本来就不多，收拾收拾不过两个箱子。明智想了想，好像是到了日子，晓该回去了。

还有一个最小的箱子，里面装了一张塔罗牌、两只冰霜杰克、一个棒球、一本探案、一把塑料枪。

晓下楼给自己泡了一杯美式咖啡，过了一会又上来。

晓坐在书桌前，摊开纸，提起笔。

你在做什么？

明智就在一旁。

明智伸手欲阻止晓，然而都是徒劳，他穿过了人类的身体，什么都没有发生。

不要继续写了啊。

像是听到了明智的请求，轰隆的雷声响起，雷雨突至，晓不得不起身关窗。回来对着桌子发呆，没了继续写下去的心情。

雨声敲打着老旧的玻璃窗，雨滴打在屋檐上发出清脆的响声，略微阴暗的阁楼死气沉沉，无比寂静。

明智忽然觉得，他们其实都很寂寞呢。

他曾经想着，如果早点遇到来栖晓，如果他们没有拥有人格面具，那么一定会成为好友吧。

他以前还会再这句话末尾加上“是否”，现在他将疑惑踢开。

真是遗憾呀。

晓撕碎了那张写满潦草字迹的白纸，不小心碰掉了那个箱子，东西撒了一地。

棒球咕噜噜滚到远处，明智看到有双手套掉在了地上。

晓起身去捡，放在桌上的手机屏亮起，一条短信过来了。

屏幕是一双手，戴着手套，捧着一杯冒着热气的咖啡。

旁边白纸上写写画画的鬼画符，有一些字明智能辨认出来。

——明智吾郎。

明智哑然失笑。

原来他也喜欢我。

窗外的雷阵雨小了，过了一会，太阳带着彩虹登场了。

晓低头，把东西一件一件地塞在箱子里。

明智在晓的软发上落下一吻，勾起嘴角，他从来都没有这么满足过，就跟小孩子知道了一个天大的秘密一样开心。

太好了。

接着，彩虹逐渐消失了。

＊＊

“晓？你今天有点奇怪。”

“没什么，总感觉……”

“啊，是舍不得这里吗，又不是回不来，记得经常联系我们哦，没事就一起聚一聚吧。”

“恩。”

他迎着光走去，发丝上残留着不存在的体温。

－END－

Thanks for reading.


	2. 悲喜与悦

贴着大厦的屏幕正循环播放着“世界毁灭”的新闻，这则晴天霹雳出来有些时日了，从一开始的恐慌到现在的认命，来来往往的行人甚至不会再驻足仰头。

明智把可丽饼递给来栖晓，他们刚从商城新开的宠物店出来，晓一直想养一只猫，明智过来给他当参谋。

明智一开始觉得孟加拉猫英俊帅气，一双眼睛英气十足，晓却一直在看一团黑乎乎的猫咪，明智倒是觉得无所谓，晓喜欢就好。晓还在犹豫，决定过几天再过来。

旁边路过的初中生们大声讨论着末日，说什么战斗、机甲，各种中二的东西。随着一则没头没脑的新闻，所有人都变得不正常起来，犯罪率在这几天翻了好几倍，像是在享受最后的狂欢，商业街开始跳楼打折，无数活动层出不穷。

“啊，说起来，我们认识好久了吧。”明智看着初中生的立领校服，若有所思。

“大概在幼儿园，你哭着拽着我说要上厕所的时候吧。”

明智已经过滤掉不存在的事实：“唔……你好像是搬过来没多久我们就逐渐熟了吧。”

“大概吧，想想好久了，你颜艺的照片我从小存到大。”

“哈？什么时候照的？！给我删掉。”

“都世界末日了，是不是可以把这些发到推上，让你的粉丝看看……”

“都世界末日了我不介意现在把你葬这里。快点删掉。”

“今天可丽饼好大啊。”

“删掉。”

“留个纪念多好啊，你还有我幼儿园女装的照片，我都没让你删。”

“我们不是一起女装的吗？”

“你记得好清楚，这么喜欢吗？”

明智揪起来栖晓的腮帮子，恶狠狠威胁道：“活着不好吗？”

来栖晓含糊不清地说：“都世界末日了，就不要计较这些有的没的……你看你看又有颜艺了，别动，让我拍一张最后的颜艺。”

晓举起手机，正准备三连拍。

“我看你真的是觉得活着不好。”明智吾郎吃完最后一口可丽饼，夺过晓的手机，轻车熟路找到隐藏相册，“进入密码是什么来着？”

明智没等晓开口，试了两次就进去了，看到里面满屏幕的自己的颜艺，明智脸沉了一大片。

随后明智又叹气，将手机原封不动递给晓：“算了，也没有几天能过了，给你留着吧。”

“啊，这张。”晓接过手机看到陈列在图库的一张照片，不是不正经的照片，“这张是初中入学式的时候照的。”

晓给明智看，上面两个青涩的男孩穿着立领校服，其中黑发少年土气地在茶发少年脑袋后面竖起剪刀手，假装兔耳朵。

晓划了一下手机，第二张则是茶发少年察觉到，敏锐地抓住黑发少年的手，而后者没想到会被发现得这么快，一时间也不知所措，留下一个想要逃跑的背影。

“真是青春啊。”

“真是欠揍啊。”

“……那叫做可爱吧？”

明智皱着眉，露出了微妙的表情，最后沉痛地说：“恩。”

“我听到了，你的良心在哭。”

“那就不要让人说出这种话来安慰你。”

“我哪有需要别人安慰了？你说不可爱的下一句就是不可爱很帅吧。”

跟往常一样，他们在放学后的夕阳里说着没营养的话。他们并不爱多聊天，彼此都对对方所有事心知肚明，包括对方现在都没有女朋友这件事。

“女朋友啊……很麻烦。”

来栖晓想了想，如是说：“比起女朋友，更想要一只猫。”

“你以前也没那么喜欢猫啊。”

明智一直在巧妙地避免恋爱的话题，反正世界就要毁灭了，最后问一下吧。

“那，你喜欢什么类型的呢？”

出来了，无数次想说出来恶俗问句终于问出来了。

明智结合晓的个性，其实有过推测，但是晓对这方面一直兴趣不大，两个人也不是那种会对街上的女孩子评头论足的人，所以明智没有把握百分百猜对。

晓突然停下脚步，明智耐心等着他思考出来结果。

晓低头思索，黑色卷起来的发梢染上夕阳的颜色，慵懒的阳光落在他的背部，亲吻着露出来的一大片白皙肌肤。

“大概是巧克力牛奶。限定的那种。”

明智愣了几秒：“哈？”

晓没头没脑的一句话让明智一头雾水。

“就那种啊，看起来就让我很喜欢。”

“我没有问你——”

明智突然顿住，饮品这个解释似乎不恰当，晓喜欢喝的是汽水，最近喜欢上了咖啡，跟巧克力牛奶也搭不上边。

新喜欢上的饮品这个解释也不恰当……因为晓的耳朵尖已经红透了。

所以到底是……

不管结果是什么，明智都觉得“巧克力牛奶”是个假想敌。

次日，明智跟往常一样去叫晓一起上学，晓的父母长期出差，家里一般只有晓一个人。

其他学校旷课人数增多，教师也在旷工好好体验生命，然而明智他们的学校不同，再怎么乱，名门校园都要有自己优雅的底线，什么时候该干什么事就一定要去干。

明智在晓叫了三四声之后才回过神来。

“你发什么呆呢？”

明智眼光落在楼下，羞涩的少女鼓起勇气对着心仪的男性传达心意。

晓顺着他的目光也看见了，“说起来，最近情侣真的好多啊。”

“如果不在最后表白一下，怎么对得起自己的心呢？”

“说的也没错……可是被拒绝了会很伤心。”

“毕竟也强求不来嘛。”

明智无所谓地耸耸肩。

真的强求不来。

他还不清楚晓究竟是怎么想的，他不是完全的沉默寡言，也不是一说话就能摸出心理的人。但是，结合自己大大小小的节日跟他出去，每次过节都有礼物来看……应该是有那么一点吧？

他是想慢慢培养，慢慢浇灌，可是世界突然要末日了，已经没有时间可以让他挥霍了。

说起来也奇怪，在新闻轰炸全世界之前，他就有一种奇怪的、不可名状的感觉，在看到新闻之后也不觉得惊讶，仿佛世界毁灭是这个世界必然的结果。

他认识晓的时间够长了，从小到大，对方有多么皮，卷毛有多么翘他都知道的一清二楚。

到现在他也没有看到晓对任何一个人表现出执着或者感兴趣的情感，除了明智因为侦探的工作两人约不到一起，除此之外他们每天就像是连体婴。他可以断定晓的恋爱史为零。

……他自己也是。

明智揉了揉头发，在脑中盘算着“世界末日了，明智吾郎跟来栖晓交往的可能性”。

然而让他烦恼的本尊就在旁边，喝着汽水，另一只手刷着手机。

“啊，说起来，一会这个世界就毁灭了吧？”

“今天中午吗？不是明天吗？”

晓奇怪地看了他一眼：“就是一会啊，你居然有记错的时候，真是难得呢。”

“这样啊……”

“所以——你最近到底都在想些什么呢？”晓拖长了尾音，跟明智一样靠在窗台上。

天空逐渐变暗，像是一块巨石要压下来。

周围是嬉闹喧嚣的声音，一些崩溃的哭声夹在其中，诡异的快乐带着绝望，笼罩着这个世界。

“没想着什么……不过你要是想知道我也可以告诉你。”

“我考虑一下。”

“……你还要考虑？”

晓仰头喝完最后的汽水，苦恼地说：“要是你跟我告白可怎么办啊。”

……！

听说有人说爱情就是脑内的一场化学反应，明智此时脑子里就开始发生剧烈的反应，还是放热的那种。

他的脸迅速升温，但是表面的风度还是要维持一下，尽管面前这卷毛对他的性情如数家珍。

卷毛大魔王自顾自说：“我可是打算主动出击，你看起来就不像是会表白的那种啊。万一世界毁灭了我们还没有交往，那真是对不起自己的心。”

“那巧克力牛奶……”明智还记着这件事。

“你还没想出来吗？”晓惊讶道，揪起明智一缕发，“巧克力牛奶的颜色，加了很多牛奶的巧克力。”

——那不就是我的发色了吗！

明智扭过头，手捂住脸颊，试图用手分散一下脸上的热度。

结果手被对方轻轻地拿走，也开始变热。

卷毛大魔王勾起嘴角，“看来我猜对了。”

明智稍微冷静一下了，他知道对方在奇怪的地方很执着，可是他不知道晓还要在这方面逞强。

对面的卷发大魔王在微微的发抖，脸比明智都红，明智能感受到对方手心里因为紧张出的汗水。

明智忍不住轻笑一声，凑过去吻了一下晓的嘴角。

两人都是普通高中生，脑袋一发热就要做些让双方更害羞的动作，还都是彼此的初恋。

即使是这种日子，他们也可以暂时忘掉周身的一切，去沉浸在苹果熟透的一瞬间。

晓推推眼镜：“不尝试接吻吗？”

“好呀。”

他们在窗边拥吻，背景是灰尘又充满死气的天空。两人根本毫无吻技可言，却让对方满意地沉醉其中。不知道是谁的舌头先挑逗的，吻逐渐变成了舌吻，牙齿不小心碰到了也不要紧。

他们十指相扣，紧紧贴着对方。

接着，这个世界变成了漆黑一片，所有的声音都消失了，周围没有人，楼房跟融化的雪一般逐渐毁灭。走廊和教师折叠成一个正方体，紧接着被刷上一层黑色，将交往不足一个小时的两人关在里面。

他们的嘴唇分开，才过了一两秒就觉得嘴唇好寂寞，需要跟对方接吻。

“世界末日了吗？”

晓喃喃道。

“差不多，是吧。”

“那就好。”

明智不解对方为什么要有一种莫名的喜悦在里面，还没等他问出口，晓在黑暗中拉住他的手，大步流星向着一个方向走去。

“……晓？”

然后寂静的黑暗响起鞋跟踩地“嗒嗒”的声音，晓的校服边缘燃烧起蓝色的火焰，火焰随风熄灭，校服变成了黑色的风衣。

明智停了下来，却被晓强势地拖着往前走。

等等，哪来的风？

黑发少年利落地一脚踢向前方，就像踢开一扇门那么简单，他破开了这个封闭世界的大门。

门外的光洒了进来，晓回头望着明智，一刻也没有放开他的手。

他必须要把明智从这里带走，从“明智的世界”里带走不属于这里的明智，哪怕花再多的时间再多的精力。

他得到的答复是“失踪”不是“死亡”，所以晓不会相信明智吾郎会在哪里死去。

明智只是累了，想找一个地方把自己藏起来，但是明智还在期待有一个人会找到他。

＊

怪盗将王子“末日的世界”里偷出来，让王子步入到另一个世界。

随后，怪盗对王子说：“让我来为你带路吧，王子殿下。”


	3. 萝卜印章

OOC

幼儿园akc小朋友泡波老师，年下

现在的小孩真的很会把波

“那就等你长大再说吧。”

来栖晓正弯着腰，带着温柔的笑容揉乱小朋友一头的软毛。

幼儿园的常见问题，知道了王子和公主会结婚的小孩们对婚姻有一种朦朦胧胧的概念，过家家的时候也爱分爸爸妈妈儿子女儿。

晓不知道为什么明智也会这样，他一直认为明智比其他小朋友的心智要成熟的很多，也许跟明智的家庭因素有关，晓没见过他的父母，每天都是他的爷爷过来接他回家，明智总是最后一个回去的。

明智吾郎小朋友两手在身上的兜兜里搜索了半天，终于在裤兜里找到他昨天熬夜的萝卜印章。虽说是熬夜，不过是九点半睡觉，但是对于小孩来说已经够晚了。

明智迈着小短腿，小跑去把萝卜印章按在桌上的印泥上，又跑过来，拽着来栖晓的一只手，萝卜印章重重盖在晓的手背上。

白皙的手背上很快浮现出歪歪扭扭的“明智”字样，明智吾郎小朋友吹了吹，好让印字干得快一点，然后满意地说：“先标记一下，这样老师就不会跑了。”

结果第二天印的字就被洗掉了，比其他小朋友都懂事的明智没有闹，乖乖地每天掏出萝卜印章给晓的手背盖上去，晓注意到明智的字写得越来越好看了，是每天都重新刻一个吗？他到底多不喜欢吃萝卜？

明智吃甜点的时候总会给来栖晓留一点，尽管晓并不缺那么几口，可是小朋友脸蛋红彤彤地递上兔子软糖，还要拒绝未免太狠心了。

做游戏的时候明智也不喜欢扎堆，别的小朋友觉得明智跟他们也不亲近，有距离感，久而久之都不找他玩。在小孩的世界里，外貌并不能决定一切，他们更喜欢跟玩得来的人一起。

晓试着让明智去跟小朋友们玩，拉着明智的小手凑到孩子堆里。结果就是小朋友们没得玩，明智就是个大杀器，什么游戏都是他获胜，他最后只好拉着明智回来。

晓带班的孩子们比其他都要乖，没人跟他玩的明智就顺其自然地贴着来栖晓，明智身上还有股奶味。

来栖晓捏了捏明智肥嫩的脸蛋：“你这样不好，要多跟别人玩。”

软乎乎的，嫩嫩的，手感极好。

“我想跟老师玩。”

明智两手揉着来栖晓的脸，按耐不住好奇心，把晓戴的土气黑框眼镜摘下来。

小明智呆呆地露出惊讶的表情，上前一口“啵唧”亲在在晓的眉心上。

“我的新娘真好看。”

小明智笑得很甜，一笑就露出没有换完牙的牙齿，还有几颗缺的牙没长出来。

明智又摸着下巴思考：“不过我的新娘这么好看，只有我能看。”

他把眼镜给晓戴回去，晓又变成了土气的幼儿园老师。

在乡下这种地方，穿的再好看也不会有人有眼光欣赏，况且在幼儿园这种地方工作也不用精心打扮，晓那身1797套装明智都看腻了，决定以后长大给老师买好多身好看的衣服。

但是长大因为不放心晓穿那么好看出去吸引奇奇怪怪的家伙，明智买了就封锁在衣柜里，只有两个人在家的时候才磨着晓让他穿。

明智在晓工作围裙的大兜里摸索，找到他今天中午放进去的巧克力，天气热了起来，巧克力有些化掉，明智低着头小心剥开外包装，递到晓的嘴边。

不得不张开嘴的晓严肃思考明智究竟从哪里学的这种技能，明智隔几天就喜欢追着他投喂甜点，有些是幼儿园发的有些是从自己家里拿的。以前明智买了一罐子的水果糖，因为保管不善在热气的侵袭下化成一团烂泥，明智决定不囤货，现买现喂。

来栖晓每天都是最晚下班的，他倒是没什么，明智一开始还过意不去老师陪着他等家长。

来栖晓只问了一句：“你跟我在一起不开心吗？”

等待的时间非常漫长，以前晓还能找几本图画书给明智看，自己就在旁边打盹，一段时间下来明智不仅全部看完，连晓给他买的几本也都读完了。

可是今天很反常，夜幕盖上了暮色，星星闪耀着，明智已经盖着小毯子趴在桌上睡着了。

来栖晓给明智家里打了很多电话，一直没人接，联想到明智都是爷爷来接送，晓内心焦躁起来，再等下去不是个办法，他翻到家长预留的地址，接着轻轻推醒明智。

他把外套给迷糊的明智穿上防止着凉，袖子往上挽了好几圈。

他走了半个多小时才来到目的地，房屋的名牌上不是“明智”，是一个陌生的姓氏。

晓不确定问：“是住这里吗？”

明智拉着晓的手紧了紧：“……恩。”

晓心下有了猜测，装作不知道明智的小动作，按了很多次门铃。

碰巧邻居也刚回来：“哎呀，这不是小明智了？”

“这是……啊，他在医院。”

老人早上在家一头倒在地上，过来借生姜的邻居按了半天门铃都没人，打电话也没人接，这个时候老人只会在家里安静地读报看书，邻居破门而入便看到不省人事的老人。

在医院诊断出来脑梗，右手不能动，走路也成了问题，邻居忙到现在才回家，老人还在医院住着。

从邻居得知了详细的病房号，邻居安慰明智：“要坚强起来喔。”

明智垂着眼睛点点头。

明智吾郎一路上都非常安静，穿着不合身的外套，乖乖地让晓拉着他。

消毒水的味道让人不适，两人没费多大功夫就找到病房。

老人靠在床上，头上磕出了淤青，整个人怏怏的，见到明智才精神了一点。

老人对晓道过谢，一直记得接明智的他在今天忘得一干二净，连拜托别人都忘掉了。

明智拉着老人的手，眉眼耸拉下来，涩涩地开口：“你的身体那么棒，肯定会好起来的。”

小孩对疾病没有概念，感冒发烧已经是最高级的词汇，他不知道这个疾病会如何蚕食老人的身体，他只希望爷爷能快点好起来。不管有没有血缘关系，老人收养他一年多了，小孩记得老人对他的好。

老人让明智去告诉护士要换点滴，留下晓在病房。

老人看着明智拉上病房门，对晓说：“儿女要接我回家里照顾了，谢谢你今天照顾明智。”

“明智也要走了啊。”

老人欲言又止：“呃……”

老人一番犹豫之后说出了实情，来栖晓这才知道，老人是不顾儿女反对才收养明智。当晓问到明智的父母，老人闭上眼，重重叹气，让晓不要继续追问。

晓最后问了一句：“那明智会去哪里？”

老人摇头，这时明智回来了，后面跟着护士。

明智走了一长串路还没吃晚饭，晓蹲下来背起明智，明智一脸不好意思，但是他真的走不动了。

来栖晓把明智带回自己家，他住在一个并不宽敞的单身公寓，走廊的路灯闪烁不定。

他家里没有小孩的衣服，翻了半天才找出一个最小的短袖给明智当临时睡衣。

明智心情低落，晓不善于安慰人，睡前给明智热了一杯甜牛奶，小明智喝了之后嘴边挂着奶圈，被晓提醒之后才伸出舌头舔掉。

晚上明智钻进晓的怀里，抱着他的脖子。

晓不好拒绝他，拍拍明智的背，两个人也不嫌热，黏在一起就睡了。

明智接下来会去哪里呢？

在那么小的时候突然变换生活环境是一件很糟糕的事，明智是在晓当第二年老师的时候转来的，他不知道在此之前明智转了多少次学。

明智的事情在背后被人们嚼舌根，不知道是谁传出去的，说是明智的父母不是忙于工作，而是他没有母亲，找不到父亲。

晓走进教室还能听到有人小声在叫“野孩子”，而明智坐在小椅子上，面色如常，仿佛没有听到，休息时间也如往常一样给晓投喂糖果。

再也没人接明智上下学，晓自觉带着明智去看望老人，现在的老人已经不能说话了，只能蹦出单音节字词。

老人的儿子也不知道明智的去留，他们没有收养明智的意愿，只能静候亲戚们的回答。

明智靠在病房的墙上，低着头拆晓给他的薄荷糖。

蝉鸣声刺痛着明智的耳膜，晓在他面前蹲下，额头抵在明智小小的额头上，小孩额头出了汗：“你介意跟我住一段时间吗？”

明智含着薄荷糖，口腔被刺激性的薄荷味填满，他沉默了半天，最后问：“那空调可以开得低一点吗？昨晚好热。”

还不是你自己凑过来跟我挨在一起，晓揉揉明智小朋友的脸，小孩体温比成年人要高，最热的该是晓吧。

来栖晓去老人家把明智的日用品整理出来，明智的睡衣看样子也是老人儿子小时候穿过的，样式老旧，颜色褪得严重。

明智吾郎小朋友最后穿上了来栖晓大朋友给他买的小企鹅睡衣，后面还拖着企鹅的小尾巴。

明智拿起旁边的黑猫咪成人睡衣挡在面前，只露出一双眼睛：“老师你穿你这个好不好？”

当晚，小企鹅蹭进黑猫咪的怀里，明智连续几天的坏心情逐渐变好。

来栖晓最喜欢握着明智的小手，这小孩手厚，捏起来非常舒服。明智拿来栖小朋友没有办法，放任小朋友去玩他的小手。

晓把联系方式给老人儿子留下，一周过去了都没有人联系他。

晓一直注意明智生活上的小变化，可是一切如常，明智每天都要一根萝卜给他刻印章。

晓给他炖了美味的萝卜汤：“我把萝卜都吃下去了，萝卜的营养被我吸收了，那就是说我整个人已经被你盖章了。”

明智叉着萝卜块，用他的小脑袋思索片刻，奶声奶气说：“可是没人看见。”

小朋友怎么思考的这么全面？

晓给明智夹了一大块萝卜，试图让萝卜堵着小孩的嘴。

晓觉得家里多一个人也没有关系，可是别人不这么想。晓看明智看的更紧了，不想让他被小孩们无自觉的恶意伤到。

明智会把自己闷在壳里，在阴暗的地方自己一个人静静呆着，不是这个年龄该有的稳重。

他只有见到晓来了才会绽放笑容。

来栖晓决定去带明智逛游乐园散散心，明智来到游乐园后眼睛都在发光，总算有点小孩的样子。

之前没人带他去过，明智拉着晓哪里都想玩，但是身高和年龄限制是个死规定，一些游乐设施不让明智玩，晓给明智买了甜腻的草莓冰激凌消火。

蝉声不再刺耳，树叶随风沙沙作响，明智手上还拽着粉气球，坐在长椅上晃悠着双腿。

游乐园能玩的都玩遍了，来栖晓最后跟明智坐上摩天轮，明智看起来很开心，嘴角都上翘着，闪闪发亮的双眼望着窗外不断上升的景象。

“老师。”明智唤了一声晓的称呼，顿了顿问：“我可以叫你名字吗？”

小朋友有些紧张，尾音颤着，还是努力平静下来。

“可以啊。”

明智吾郎眨眨眼睛，双颊微微泛红：“晓。”

晓靠在坐背上，夕阳的余晖将他的眼神柔和下来：“想让我叫你名字，也是你长得比我高的时候。”

“我会好好长高的，你也不是特别高。”

晓眉头一挑，一把按着明智小朋友的脑袋往下压：“那可不一定。”

明智努力挣脱：“不公平，你在妨碍我长高。”

“在没有反抗力之前，不要轻易去惹怒大人，知道吗？”

摩天轮很快到达终点，明智还不知道摩天轮在顶点会有一个浪漫的时刻，他当时只觉得从这里眺望远处视野非常好。

他们还要坐一趟车回去，明智在车上靠着晓就睡过去，晓只好背着明智回家。

背上的小孩似乎重了点，看样子他把明智喂得很好。

他轻手轻脚给小孩脱下鞋子和外套，犹豫要不要叫醒小孩去洗漱，这时手机响了。

他急忙抓起手机跑去阳台，轻轻合上拉门。

电话那头说了一堆复杂的关系，最终是明智的外公外婆找来了，要求带走明智。

晓不清楚老人跟明智的关系，不过跟亲人生活在一起比跟他在一起好，他想着找个时间告诉明智。

他进屋发现明智已经醒了，弯着腰在储物箱里翻自己的换洗衣服。

明智转过身问：“我是不是要走了？”

小朋友很平静，就像在问一件普通不能再普通的问题。晓不爱藏着掖着，他直接告诉明智，过几天就会有人带他回家。

明智“恩”了声，洗完澡跑进厨房，洗了根大萝卜，掏出自己的小工具，认真在萝卜横截面上刻了字。

“晓，你过来一下。”

明智踮起脚，拉着晓的衣领，沾好印泥的萝卜戳压在晓的脸上。

明智亲了亲另一边脸：“早点睡，晚睡长不高。”

来栖晓跑卫生间照镜子，小朋友的印章技术很高，字也刻的好看。

上面写着“我的新娘”。

本来就是一个幼稚的举动，小孩经常会做出来的那种，可是来栖晓还是耳尖发红，脸烫了起来。

明智做出这样的事，总感觉是认真的。

明智吾郎不属于平庸之流，他的一举一动都比普通的小孩成熟稳重，但是不失这个年龄段特有的活力。他光是玩游戏就能找到窍门，专注刻萝卜印章的时候比谁都认真。

明智没像脆弱的小朋友一样哭啼啼，让来栖晓坐在沙发上，自己吭呲吭呲搬过来个凳子，站上去神采奕奕说：“你等着我回来娶你。”

说完揉乱晓的黑色卷毛，就跟晓总爱俯下身子摸他的头一样。

明智很快就会被接走，跟他的家人在一起生活，小孩的记忆谁也说不准，也许在多彩的校园生活中忘掉自己，也许会为自己之前鲁莽的行动感到羞耻。

明智吾郎被接走的那天，晓送给他一个萝卜抱枕，明智小朋友抱着跟他差不多高的萝卜，表情复杂，他不是很爱吃萝卜，被晓喂了几天大白萝卜，他已经对萝卜敬而远之了。

明智暂且退出晓的生活，晓一如既往在幼儿园工作，那个萝卜印章早都腐坏了，那几个字却深深印在他脸上。

办公桌上少了明智每天投喂的兔子软糖，也没有巧克力送到他嘴边，晓莫名有一种失落感，不过随着时间的推移会逐渐淡忘掉。

来栖晓不爱看电视，看也是电视购物之类的。他不知道这么多年过去，一位被誉为“少年侦探”的高中生已经开始崭露头角，媒体对他的报道越来越多。

又是一季盛夏，晓把最后一位小朋友送走，小朋友拉着父母的手一蹦一跳。

来栖晓伸了伸懒腰，他换下衣服去便利店买了根冰棍，路上走着三三两两的行人，有几个穿着附近高中的校服，唧唧喳喳散发着青春的活力。

来栖晓的时间像是停滞住，脸上没有一丝岁月的痕迹，皮肤还是那么嫩，走在路上还是有人会把他当作高中生。

他家门口站着一个人，来人穿着他眼熟的高中制服，手上提着铝制手提箱，按了半天门铃没人应，叹了一口气靠在门上。

晓疑惑地走近：“你找……”

他还没说完，来人抬起头，因为惊讶和欣喜而睁大眼睛，随后镇定了一下，他笑得无比爽朗：“晓，你回来了。”

来栖晓最后一口冰棍没来得及吃，直接掉在地上。

明智的脸已经张开了，以前还带着些许弱气，现在已经以清爽阳光取代，发型倒是没变，变化最大的还是身高。

晓下意识用眼神测量了一下两人的差距，明智怎么会不知道晓在想什么：“我已经长到178了。”

明智说完就盯着晓，晓深吸一口气，又推推眼镜。

明智过去轻柔的在晓的额头亲了一口，晓也没有推开他，又等了一会才开口。

他小声说：“……吾郎。”

明智额头抵在晓的额头上，带着暧昧的情愫低声问：“什么时候当我的新娘呢。”

来栖晓一巴掌推开明智，背着他掏出钥匙开门，装作漫不经心说：“我还以为以前就是了。”

这个盛夏的蝉鸣声依旧响亮。

-END-


End file.
